Feliz cumpleaños
by MasterZeron
Summary: Las memorias son algo importante, te ayudan a recordad buenos momentos y los malos. Como actuaras cuando te encuentras con esas memorias en un dia tan especial.


**HOLA A TODOS MUY BUENOS DIAS TARDES O NOCHES. **

**Espero que esten bien.**

**Esta historia es algo que nunca he visto en este famdom. Asi que decide publicarla. Creo que hice un buen trabajo.**

**Si no lo creen, dejenmelo en mis comentarios y criticas. Aprecio cuando me escriben. **

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes no son mios. Son de dreamworks. Yo solo escribo esta historia. **

* * *

Era una madrugada normal, el cielo aun continuaba oscuro algunas estrellas se podían ver en infinito oscuro firmamento, la luna estaría de camino a ocultarse en el horizonte. Todo estaría como cualquier persona que estaría durmiendo en sus camas. Completamente normal.

Todo estaba normal en China, todo estaba normal en el Valle de la Paz, todo estaba normal con el guerrero dragón. Él cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama mientras su peso hacia que se doblara. Los furiosos estarían en sus cuartos normal como toda la noches…

exceptuando que este día que apenas estaba empezando era diferente para una felina.

Tigresa estaba despierta, desde hace cuando ni ella sabría responder eso. Ella juraría que cerro los ojos y al momento que los abrió era ya hora de salir. Ella miro a sus alrededores notando la oscuridad que la acompañaba no obstante eso no le dificultaba podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. – _Ventajas felinas- _ Era como le decía el panda a ella de vez en cuando

Ella mostro una mueca al pensarlo preciso ese día pero rechazo ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras estaba pereceando en su cama. Se levanto en silencio buscando un diferente atuendo para usar aunque era el mismo estilo que usaba siempre tenia este era de un color dorado mas elegante, con bordes mas finas y mangas de color negro. Luego encuentra la mochila que tenia escondida debajo de su cama, revisando que todo lo que necesitara estuviera en su lugar. Ella puede sentir que un dolor en su pecho cerca de su corazón mientras revisa las cosas.

Ella respira lento calmándose un poco. Estaba poniéndose algo que no le gustaba…

_Emocional. _

-No ahora- Se dice a ella misma mirándose, asegurándose que estuviera lo suficiente arreglada para salir. Mira la puerta de su cuarto, sabía que no podría salir por ahí aun con los ronquidos del Panda todos los demás furiosos aún tenían una increíble percepción cuando escuchaban cualquier sonido que no fuera él. Se acerca a la ventana abriéndola, recibiendo a primera mano el frio de esta madrugada que la abrazaba.

Ignora el frio lo mejor que puede para empezar su salida. Gracias a la ubicación que tenia no era mucho lo que tenia que hacer solamente dio un paso adelante cayendo fuera de su ventana cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el piso ella gira cayendo suavemente sobre sus cuatros patas. De ahí fue fácil buscando el árbol que estaba cerca de la puerta para escalarlo saltar sobre el muro y ella estaba fuera del palacio.

Mientras cargaba su mochila sobre su hombro derecho tomaba un camino que ya lo tenia guardado en su memoria.

Ese lugar era donde estaban los arboles de hierro. Donde ella entrenaba…

Y en algún tiempo en el pasado también entro Tai Lung.

Ella llega a la entrada del bosque, no queriendo perder el tiempo continúa caminando rápidamente para no detenerse, pero aun así su cuerpo se detiene. Tal vez fue costumbre o tal vez su subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada sin embargo eso no importa porque ahora esta en un lugar que reconoce muy bien.

Se mirada se fija en un tronco que se encontraba en el piso, ella podría jugar que se podía ver a ella misma cuando era una niña curiosa. La cual miraba al joven Tai Lung golpear el árbol con tal fuerza que lo hacia sacudir el tronco hasta la copa del árbol. La niña impresionada con la fuerza de Tai Lung el cual golpeaba una y otra vez pareciendo no dolerle, no queriendo permanecer ahí sentada haciendo nada ella se levanta del tronco fijando su mirada una vez más En Tai Lung.

Empezó a imitarlo en sus movimientos, como abría sus manos al golpear, como mantenía su posición, su mirada también. Lo imito hasta que Tai Lung se voltea notándola haciendo que ella se detenga. Los dos se miraron por un momento aunque todo se calmo cuando Tai Lung se acercó y empezó a explicarle su estilo la postura correcta. Esa memoria se acaba cuando Tigresa pestañea. Haciendo que ella retome su camino.

Mientras camina su mente va a unos palabras que había escuchado de Oogway.

-¿Cómo vas a recordar a Tai Lung?-

Esas palabras quedaron escritas en su mente por un largo tiempo.

Al principio cuando era una niña, ella pensó que seria cuando Tai Lung se fuera hacer misiones. Ella lo recordaría como ese hermano mayor que ella tenia en el palacio. Donde jugaban damas, comían juntos con Shifu y Oogway, entrenaban juntos y de vez en cuando él les contaba historias de héroes y guerreros.

Eso pensamiento no cambio aun cuando Tai Lung ataco el valle.

Ella negaba que todo lo que le decían de Tai Lung fuera verdad. Ella estaba cien por ciento segura que Tai Lung jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Ella se quedaba esperando en la puerta porque ella creía que en cualquier momento él llegara, atraparía el impostor que había deshonrado el nombre de él y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero como siempre sus sueños fueron destruidos por la realidad.

Así ella creció, dándose cuenta de que Tai Lung era un enemigo una persona con un corazón oscuro y un ambición que terminaría quemando todo inclusive su hogar y su familia. Ella lo odio y pensaba entrenar para evitar que el hiciera daño a cualquier otra persona.

Pero si era verdad que ella lo odiaba.

Porque hizo esto.

Ella llego a un claro del bosque. Aun así las copas de los arboles daban una buena sombra. Ella miro al frente. Ahí estaba un lugar escondido de todos en el valle e inclusive toda China. Ahí se encontraba un sepulcro de una persona, no tenía lapida pero había servido un árbol como esa función teniendo unas palabras escritas ahí. Aunque el musgo parecía empezar a ocultarlas.

Tigresa se acerca quitando el musgo con sus propias manos sacando sus garras para reteñir las palabras que ahí estaban.

_Aquí yace Tai Lung.  
Un guerrero que perdió su camino.  
Pero no olvidado por sus seres queridos_

Tigresa pone su mano sobre ese escrito, siente que sus ojos le pican deseando dejar salir esas lágrimas.

Ella nunca había vuelto a llorar aquí, exceptuando cuando ella lo enterró.

Si ella lo había enterrado.

Era una horrible memoria, pero aparentemente eso hacia muy fácil para su cerebro para recordarlo ya que todos tienen una memoria de elefante para sus peores momentos.

Ella cerro sus ojos su frente contra el árbol recordando todo perfectamente.

XXX

Ella recuerda esa tarde en el valle ella fue la única que fue a ver su cuerpo. Shifu no tuvo la fuerza para ir a mirarlo pero cuando la había tenido ese maestro. Ella llego donde tenían su cuerpo, golpeado después de la pelea con Po. Ella pensaba que se sentiría feliz al verlo muerto pero no podía ser la verdad mas alejado a la realidad.

Ella estaba triste mirándolo como estaba lastimado, aunque hubo un cambio rápido en sus emociones cuando ella supo que iban a hacer con su cuerpo.

Lo iban quemar y tirarlo tan lejos posible.

Eso la enfureció.

Tai Lung había buscado esto al dejar que su corazón fuera guiado por la ambición de ser reconocido como el guerrero Dragon pero eso no le quitaba el derecho de sacarlo de aquí.

-Este es su hogar- Eso fue lo que ella se dijo.

Mirando una vez más el cuerpo muerto de Tai Lung, supo lo que ella debía hacer para ayudarlo.

Solo tuvo que esperar un poco a que todos estuvieran embobados con él panda celebrando con él permitiéndole a ella salir de esa fiesta. Nadie le pareció raro al fin y acabo ella era Tigresa, una persona para nada sociable y solitaria aunque se sorprendió lo fácil que fue robar el cadáver de Tai Lung sin embargo ella no iba a juzgar su suerte.

Ella lo llevo en una carroza aparte de una pala para cavar y unas manta blanca. Se movió rápido gracias a su agilidad y fuerza no le fue difícil moverse hasta un lugar seguro para ella.

El bosque de arboles de hierro.

Era un lugar perfecto para el descanso eterno de Tai Lung. Un lugar que era especial para él. Donde estaría seguro ya que nadie le gustaba caminar por este bosque además un lugar donde ella esperaba que él encontrase paz

Cuando ella había llegado a ese claro, notando que estaba lo suficiente alejado para que nadie lo encontrara. Encontrando el mejor árbol ella empezó su labor. Clavando la pala en el suelo sacando la tierra haciendo una fosa lo suficiente grande para Tai Lung. Mirando que estaba lo suficiente hondo y espaciosa, fue por una manta colocándola en el piso asegurándose que no se movería cuando ella dejara el cuerpo del felino mas grande y se acerco agarrando el cuerpo de Tai Lung.

Se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo tan frio de él lo aparte lo rígido que estaba, moviéndolo de tal manera haciendo que abriera los ojos… pudo ver que no había señal de vida confirmando que Tai Lung había pasado a otra vida.

-_Con que esto era morir- _

Pensó pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente no era tiempo de tener preguntas filosóficas era tiempo de enterrar este guerrero.

Lo coloco suavemente sobre la manta, moviendo sus dos manos colocándolas sobre su pecho, la derecha debajo la izquierda arriba, asegurándose que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados. Se apresuro trayendo otra manta cubriéndolo.

Dio una mirada rápida. Volteándose para agarra la pala una vez más

Ahí empezó a tirarle la tierra encima enterrándolo. No le tomo mas de 10 minutos enterrarlo completamente, terminando su trabajo…ahora podía irse.

Ella se voltea con el plan de irse pero sus piernas no se mueven…

Debía irse…en cualquier momento los demás empezarían a preguntarse donde ella estaba.

Solo debía mover un pie al frente del otro e irse de ese lugar.

Si sabía que debía hacer

Porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella quería.

Era más empezó a reaccionar de una manera que ella no estaba a costumbrada. Sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso, sentía como se le humedecían cada segundo, deseando salir.

Ella intento mirar al cielo para no caer en la tristeza.

-_ES ESTUPIDO LLORAR POR EL…EL ES UN ENEMIGO UN MALEANTE QUE CASI ME MATA A MI Y A MIS COMPAÑEROS.- _ Pensaba apretando los puños molesta con ella misma por ser tan débil. – _SOLO HICE ESTO POR RESPETO A SU RECUERDO, NO SE MERECE NI UNA LAGRIMA. ES UN MONSTURO QUE INTENTO DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE ME HABIA ENSEÑADO- _Ella gruñe volteándose para mirar donde estaba esa tumba, ella quería estar molesta odiarlo por toda su vida… -_ ENTONCES PORQUE…- _

Ella se acercó a la tumba golpeadora con sus puños una y otra vez. Deseando callar la respuesta que ella ya sabía.

Pero en un minuto ella dejo de golpear esa tumba notando como sus lagrimas se derramaban sobre la tumba de Tai Lung.

**Ella quería llorar porque el hermano que ella había tenido una vez ya nunca jamás volvería. **

Así que eso hizo. Lloro en la tumba de Tai Lung. Dejando salir la tristeza que ella tenia embotellada desde hace mucho tiempo.

XXX

Tigresa abrió los ojos mirando que ya empezaban a salir los rayos del sol.

Se maldijo a si misma notando todo el tiempo que ella había perdido en ese mundo de las memorias.

Ella busco en su mochila, sacado un poco de incienso dejándolo quemar mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus rodillas. Dando una corta plegaria para Tai Lung. Pidiendo por el perdón de la alma de Tai Lung que se encontrar en paz.

Después de eso se sentó en posición de loto.

-Bueno…No ha pasado nada muy interesante. He mantenido un ojo sobre el cartero ya que estoy segura de que esta tramando algo.- Ella le habla, contándole que había hecho estos últimos días, contándole todo lo que ella había pasado: Comida, ropa, Shifu, Po, los demás furiosos, los bandidos. Le contaba todo, teniendo una placentera conversación con él ya que se imaginaba que respuesta él le daría a ella.

-Oh casi se me olvida- Ella dice mirando en su mochila un poco de tofu y un pequeño pastel lunar -Se que son tus favoritos. En especial ese pastel lunar. Pero este último lo hice yo misma. Espero que te guste- Ella dice sacando el ultimo regalo que ella tenía para él, una figura de madera que ella misma había hecho. Era algo cruda pero era una fiel representación a como lucia Tai Lung. -Aquí tienes- Ella dice colocándolo sobre contra el árbol dejándole de pie. Luego ella coloca su mano sobre donde cree que esta el pecho de Tai Lung.

Sonríe aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa.

– Feliz cumpleaños Hermano. Te extraño mucho. Espero que estés en paz y feliz-

Le dice algo melancólica pero decide no pensar en cosas tristes sino estar feliz al estar compañando a su hermano en este día.

Cuando ya era hora de irse ella empieza alejarse caminando al palacio, recordando las palabras de Oogway en su mente…aun así ella ya sabia su respuesta.

Ella sabia como recordaba a Tai Lung.

_Como el fantástico hermano que ella tuvo._

* * *

**Pues si, esta es mi idea. Yo creo que Tigresa y Tai Lung se habran visto como hermanos. Y aun se seguirian viendo como tales.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y tengan un fantastico dia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! **


End file.
